User blog:VoodooDoll72/Hypno is an out cast
The game of Pokémon blue version which I happened to come across a while back for my Gameboy seemed like it was in good condition and I really didn’t wonder why someone would throw it away... Until two months later. I decided to pick it up as you can tell; I took it home to try it out as I started it up on my colored Gameboy everything was going well so far. I softly said to myself “So far, so good”. After about three days of playing the free game that I found on the side walk, I decided to take a break so I left the game on as I placing it on my bed going downstairs for a cup of tea. 15 minutes later I heard banging upstairs which was a little odd for me due to the fact that I lived alone in my house, I heard cries of Pokémon which got me thinking that my Gameboy volume wasn’t that loud. My curiosity made me slowly walk to the stairs, I was acting like a cat about to sneak up on something but then as I got close to my bedroom door the sounds seemed to stop I said “Hello is anyone up here..?” Nothing replied to me then I walked up to my game looking down at it, I seen the screen was black, so like any other person would do I turned it off then turned it back on but it seemed the batteries were dead. I was confused because I knew the batteries were already charged up, but after a few minutes I thought nothing of it so I changed it, right after that I automatically turned the Gameboy back on staring at the game nervously I slowly started to shake for there was a message on the start of the screen written in Big fonts of green saying “You’re next”. I shook it off and chuckled slightly feeling it was just a joke of some one that might have hacked the game, wasn’t it obvious since it was just lying on the ground. I softly sighed then re turned it off walking back down the stairs going back to finish my tea, after finishing it I turned the game back on it was normal. I made my character walked around as I walked around I came across a Hypno he was just standing in front of me, so I decided to walk up to him and talked him, his reply was “. . .”. As I tried again his reply was different this time it was “S-L-E-E-P”. After that I got bored of it then walked away continuing my Pokémon adventure. I was on Route 34 and it seemed I came cross the same Hypno that was standing on the side of the road, I walked up to the Hypno then began to start talking to it again, the reply was the same from before as it wrote the same text “S-L-E-E-P”. I didn’t really care for it at the moment, I tried a couple of times again to talk to it and it kept saying “. . .”. I gave it one more shot in talking to it, then the Hypno Replied “You’re next…” Right after the game froze with that text on the screen. I automatically throw the game out of the window and jolt out of the room feeling terrified. That night I was sleeping in the living room on the sofa tossing and turning having strange weird dreams about Pokémon screaming in pain, in the background of the darkness I seen Hypno standing alone. He looked sad and lonely as these different characters of the game patted Hypno’s head then walking off he stood there waiting but no one returned for the Pokémon. Hypno slowly turned then looked at me with their eyes ever so sad, Hypno’s eyes turned red in a flash as I felt the area change with hatred and anger. As they walked up to me their hand raised slowly to grab at me I woke up in a panic as my heart raced heavy, I let out a sigh knowing it was only a dream. At the corner of my eye I seen the colored gamed boy that was laying right beside my head, I screamed silently in my head but I was curious so I quickly turned on the lights siting on the sofa as I turned the hand held game on, all of a sudden the game was making loud screeching sounds for about 5 seconds. I wondered around aimlessly on the game hoping to see the Pokémon that haunted me, out of nowhere Hypno appeared I stopped suddenly staring at him a moments on end. I was so nervous to go up to the Pokémon that I was hoping to meet; I shook my head as I walked away. Hypno was sliding slowly behind me following me. My heart began to race then texts popped up saying you’re next, over and over the texts continued none stop till my screen was full of them. The last text said “Please… Don’t leave me”. I blinked but replied back saying with my voice, knowing the Pokémon won’t hear me. “I don’t want a creepy Pokémon… I just want to play the game peacefully.” I sighed quietly turning off the game then placing it on the coffee table staring at the ground for a while, my Gameboy turned back on with voices trying to connect to me “I said please, why do you taunt me” My back arched up as I felt overcome of fear my breathing became hard to breathe, my hands slowly clamped up and I began to get cold sweat I couldn’t reply because I was so shocked. Hypno slowly came out of the game; I couldn’t help but stare at him with wide eyes I wanted to scream at the top of lungs, tears of helplessness rolled down my cheeks “Don’t do not weep just come with me”. Hypno would say in a creepy voice as they started to use their pendent, swaying back and forth my eye lids slowly droop, I fought to stay awake repeating over and over in my mind as I screamed and yelled for help. I opened my eyes half ways but all I seen was Hypno’s face staring down at me, everything went black and at last no one came to my rescue… Now I feel I no longer existed in the normal world. The end Writer’s afterwards; After that the player was missing, and the game was never found again. By : VoodooDoll72 Category:Blog posts